warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Leafstar
|position1 = Leader |precededby1=Spiderstar |succeededby1=None |livebooks = ''Firestar's Quest, SkyClan's Destiny, The Rescue |deadbooks = None }} Leafstar is a brown-and-cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes. History In the Super Edition Series ''Firestar's Quest :Leaf is a rogue living near SkyClan's old territory by herself. :Firestar, the leader of ThunderClan, first encounters Leaf, when he is getting familiar with the gorge territory, when he accidentally jumps on her. Leaf snaps at him, then runs away. :Later, Scratch introduces Leaf to Firestar. The two both recall their encounter, and Leaf apologizes for being so rude. Firestar accepts her apology, and asks her to join SkyClan. Leaf agrees to. :Once she joins, she is given her warrior name, Leafdapple, and she also recieves an apprentice, Sparrowpaw. Leafdapple is shown to have the most respect and understanding for the warrior code and for Clan traditions. :After the SkyClan patrol is attacked by rats, Firestar leaves Leafdapple in charge of camp while he took a patrol to investigate. Patchfoot is injured during the rat attack, and SkyClan's need for a medicine cat becomes more pronounced. At one point, Firestar and Sandstorm debate whether to nominate Leafdapple as medicine cat, because she was so gentle and caring, but this idea is turned down upon the arrival of Echo. :Later, at the Gathering, she reports that Sparrowpaw, her apprentice, is doing very well. :When the rats attack SkyClan's camp, Firestar sees Leafdapple wrestling with two rats. Before he can help her, she kills one rat and scares the other away. :Later, before the next battle with the rats, Leafdapple tells Firestar that this was SkyClan's battle, and he and Sandstorm didn't have to participate if they didn't want to. After the SkyClan cats are forced to retreat, Leafdapple is the one who convinces the other cats to keep fighting. :When Firestar kills the rat leader, Sharpclaw begins to attack the remaining rats, but Leafdapple says to let them go, because they are now defenseless and harmless. She thanks Firestar for saving SkyClan. She scores her claws through the rat's on the cave walls, signifying the final defeat of the rats. :Echosong recieves a vision of leaves dappling the ground from StarClan, showing that Leafdapple should be SkyClan's new leader. Leafdapple is extremely surprised, and objects, saying that Sharpclaw should be made leader, but Firestar points out she was more sensitive to the important aspects to Clan life. When she finally agrees, she asks Firestar if she has nine lives and a leader name now, but he tells her that she needs to go through the leader ceremony first. He tells her to trust her warrior ancestors, to which she replies that she would rather trust Firestar, but accepts her position, receiving her nine lives and her leader name not long after. :Leafstar decides to make Sharpclaw her deputy. She holds warrior ceremonies for Cherrypaw and her own apprentice, Sparrowpaw, naming them Cherrytail and Sparrowpelt.She makes Bouncekit, Rockkit, and Tinykit, the kits of Clovertail, and names Cherrytail, Sparrowpelt, and Patchfoot as their mentors. She thanks Firestar and Sandstorm, and promises them that their names will be remembered in SkyClan forever. She also confirms Echosong as the Clan medicine cat officially. :As Firestar and Sandstorm leave, they see her leading a patrol, with Patchfoot, Bouncepaw, and Clovertail. :Firestar and Sandstorm name one of their kits, Leafkit, in honor of Leafstar, and in honor of Spottedleaf, the former ThunderClan medicine cat and a former love interest of Firestar's, too. SkyClan's Destiny :Leafstar has a nightmare of the gorge flooding. As she is drowning, she awakes from her dream and is relieved to know that it didn't actually happen. She walks out of her den and watches her Clan for a few moments, remembering how some of them came to be in SkyClan. :She talks to Echosong and Sharpclaw about Bouncepaw, Rockpaw, and Tinypaw's warrior ceremonies. Leafstar wants to wait for the daylight warriors, Ebonyclaw, Billystorm, and Snookpaw, to arrive, but Sharpclaw convinces her to start anyway. Leafstar gives Bouncepaw, Rockpaw, and Tinypaw their warrior names, Bouncefire, Rockshade, and Tinycloud. When Shrewtooth yowls that there is an invasion, Leafstar readies herself to fight, but relaxes when she sees that it's only the daylight warriors arriving. Leafstar reassures Shrewtooth that it's okay, and he apologizes. :When Leafstar spots Harveymoon and Macgyver playing when they are supposed to be cleaning out the newer dens, they are both rude to Sharpclaw. Leafstar, unwilling but certain, banishes Harveymoon and Macgyer from SkyClan territory for one moon. :Later, Leafstar spots Sagepaw dangling off a cliff and she rushes to help him. Sharpclaw reaches the cliff first and catches Sagepaw just in time. Echosong says Sagepaw's leg is dislocated, and Leafstar watches, impressed at her medicine cat's skill, as Echosong and Rockshade put it back in place. :Patchfoot spots four trespassers on SkyClan territory. The four cats introduce themselves as Stick, Cora, Coal and Shorty. After a training session and some help from the newcomers, Leafstar decides to finally attack the rats. Leafstar and Sharpclaw listens to what Stick has to say. Sharpclaw cuts in for Leafstar and agrees to the plan; this infuriates Leafstar, though she also agrees. During the battle with the rats, Leafstar spots blood splashed on all the warriors; she hopes it is the rat's blood and not theirs. SkyClan later beats the rats. :Later, Leafstar spots Ebonyclaw and Frecklepaw arguing, and she goes over to confront them. Frecklepaw confesses that she wants to become a medicine cat and she becomes Echosong's apprentice. :Sharpclaw talks to Leafstar, saying he thinks that Stick, Shorty, Coal and Cora should become warriors. Leafstar agrees and makes them warriors, though many are angry about this. :Leafstar agrees to go see Snookpaw with Billystorm and stops by Hutch along the way. On the front lawn of Snookpaw's Twoleg house, a dog chases Billystorm and Leafstar around. Billystorm quickly tells Leafstar to go in a hole at the house roof and they squeeze in, seeing Snookpaw. Twolegs arrive and Leafstar and Billystorm manage to make it outside before they spot them. Ebonyclaw talks to Leafstar about Shrewtooth, saying that he was lacking confidence and how she thinks Shrewtooth was feeling left out. She decides to take Shrewtooth out hunting. After catching a squirrel, Leafstar wanders around the forest and accidentally brings Shrewtooth to the Twoleg Nest where he was trapped and starved. This frightens Shrewtooth, thinking that it is a trap and that Leafstar doesn't want him in SkyClan. SkyClan decides to attack the Twoleg Nest and frightens the man who trapped the cats. :Leafstar goes on a hunt with Billystorm, Cherrytail, and Snookpaw. Billystorm reveals his feelings for her, and she returns the favor. They are interupted by Egg, who has decided to join SkyClan. Echosong tells Leafstar that she can't have a mate or kits, and that leads to a quarrel between Billystorm and Leafstar. They spot a lost Twoleg kit and decide to help the Twoleg adults. They take all the Twoleg items with the guide of Snookpaw, leading to the lost Twoleg kit. :During the battle with Dodge, Leafstar loses a life. Billystorm rushes over, yelling in agony and pain, not knowing that leaders have nine lives. When Leafstar awakens, Billystorm is embarrassed. Leafstar decides to tell Billystorm how she feels, deciding that if she could choose the Clan's path, she could choose her own. Though the book is cut off, it is most likely they become mates. :During the manga part of the book, Leafstar decides to fight the dogs that have been terrorizing the cats. She takes a patrol and they head out towards the Twolegplace at night. A cat stops them and lies to them about where the dogs are. Rabbitpaw and Leafstar end up at an alley, where they hear barking from a distance and they hide in the trashcans. Dogs suddenly leap out and jump towards the trashcans. The rest of the patrol arrives and they fight the dogs. After they win the fight, Leafstar announces the four new warriors - Nettlesplash, Creekfeather, Plumwillow and Rabbitleap. In the SkyClan and the Stranger Series The Rescue :Leafstar is shown to be expecting Billystorm's kits. She worries that having kits will divide her loyalties between her kits and her Clan, but then she realizes that the daylight warriors have divided loyalties as well. Leafstar is often seen wanting to go on patrols, and seems to dislike having limited warrior duties and lying around. Leafstar even asks Sharpclaw if she can take part in a patrol, but he denies it, saying that she's too close to kitting to do that. She becomes annoyed, saying that she's the leader of SkyClan and he has no right to do this to her. However, Sharpclaw calmly points out that if she was any normal queen, she would be confined to the nursery by now, and that she should be grateful; Leafstar reluctantly agrees. This is also seen with her annoyance of Echosong when she fusses over her condition. :She suspects that something is not right when she catches some apprentices straying over the border and eating while on patrol. Soon she finds out that the apprentices have been taking food and medical help from an elderly female Twoleg. Leafstar becomes outraged with this, saying that this is against the Warrior Code and they will be punished for this when they go back to the Clan. However, the female Twoleg arrives and attempts to catch her, but Leafstar and her Clanmates run away. Soon after, she starts to feel intense pain in her belly which means that she's having her kits. Because of her extreme pain, Leafstar painfully asks Clovertail how she could have gone through with this twice. After the ordeal is over, she shows Billystorm their kits, though she doesn't name them yet. :The Twoleg soon comes back to find Leafstar, and when one of the kits falls out of the nursery, her motherly instinct tells her to get the kit, but tells her Clan to stay hidden,and the Twoleg takes the kit and her, and almost leaves but then sees Leafstar's other two kits and take them too. :When she is trapped in the house, she meets a kittypet named Harry. He asks about life in a Clan. First, Billystorm and a patrol come to rescue her, but they fail. Soon, her Clanmates come again to rescue her, and Harry helps to carry one of the kits. Leafstar names her kits Firekit, Stormkit and Harrykit, after Firestar, Sandstorm and Harry, respectively. Afterwards, Harry reveals himself to actually be Sol, and he requests to join SkyClan. Beyond the Code After the Flood In the Field Guide Series Cats of the Clans :Rock says that Leafdapple is a loner with the SkyClan trait of having strong back legs for jumping into trees, which is why Firestar chooses her to be one of the cats in the new SkyClan. He also says that she is a kittypet, but this is incorrect. She is also wise enough to know that cats without her bloodline would need to be welcomed into the Clan to swell their ranks, and that she has to be strong enough to win their respect. This is incorrect, however, because in ''Firestar's Quest, Firestar mentions she doesn't have SkyClan blood and that she is a rogue. However, her mother has been accepted into the ranks of the SkyClan ancestors. Trivia *In the SkyClan and the Stranger Series, she is depicted as white with tabby patches. *In Cats of The Clans, she is mistakenly called a kittypet by Rock *Leafpool is named after her. Character Pixels Family Members Mate: :Billystorm: Mother: :Unnamed She-Cat: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Daughters: :Firekit: :Stormkit: Son: :Harrykit: Tree Quotes Ceremonies }} References and Citations Category:SkyClan and the Stranger Series:SkyClan and the Stranger Series Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:SkyClan Cat Category:Leader Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters Category:Mentors Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Main Character Category:The Rescue characters Category:Queen Category:Warriors Category:Rogue